I Think I Wanna Marry You
by donnalovesTVD4eva
Summary: One-Shot Songfic - 'Bruno Mars - Marry You.' Damon doesn't know how he is going to propose to Elena. He goes over to Jenna's with Caroline and Bonnie for ideas, he asks Bonnie and she gives him a brilliant idea. He'll sing to her.


**A/N: Hey, I got a DELENA One-Shot for you guys! Are you excited? I am! This idea came to me while listening to 'Bruno Mars – Marry You' and I thought hey, this sounds ridiculous enough for a one-shot let's try it! Remember to Review and hope you guys like this One-Shot.**

I didn't know it was so hard to find ways to propose. In the movies it looks easy but real life it's hard. Yep I'm going to propose to Elena. After Stefan left I guess she got more sense knocked into her head when Stefan left. He must have said something to her. I don't care what he said because it must have gotten into her head.

Elena wasn't in yet she's out shopping with Caroline and Bonnie. Elena was spoilt I would and always will spoil her.

I'm going to be a busy bee tomorrow; I'm going to Jenna's with Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie finally warmed up to me I don't get sore heads anymore, well I do when necessary though. They might come up with good ideas you never know, they will be useful.

I walked through the door of my new house the boarding house, with Damon. Things with Damon are great! The day after Stefan left was the day day I found out I was in love with Damon. Thanks to Stefan. I still remember that night, the night Stefan said goodbye to me.

...

**Flashback**

I was in bed and all comfortable about to go to sleep when I heard a tapping on the window.

I got up from bed and walked slowly over to my window and opened my curtains to see Stefan outside my window. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and opened the window and moved back to let him jump in.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" I asked him. We were broken up by this point that seemed to happen a lot.

"I came to say goodbye." Goodbye? Where's he going? "Damon will be staying though. He loves you more than I ever will." "Stefan what are you talking about?" I grimaced "You love him more than me. Our love is more to do with family. I love you like a sister and you love me like a brother. Elena you have to start listening to your heart not your head. It gets you know where Elena." He stroked my hair and looked me in the eyes and before I knew it he took off my necklace and before I could protest his eyes were staring deep down into my soul. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. "Elena you are going to go to sleep and by tomorrow morning you are going to wake up happy. You will have chosen who you are going to be with for eternity but listen to your heart not your head. Always listen to your heart. You make him a better person, and he brings parts of you which I couldn't bring out." I snapped out of it. "Goodbye Elena. I love you."

He pressed a kiss against my forehead and ran out of my room at super inhuman speed.

I stood there for about five minutes then decided to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a good day I can feel it.

...

**Flashback Ends**

"Damon?" I called out then suddenly I could feel two strong arms wrap around my middle and his face nuzzled in the crook of my neck. It was a romantic gesture he often used.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey."

"Did you have fun shopping? Buy anything for me?" He smirked his all know smirk while I rolled my eyed.

"No, I bought a dress for the founder's party." Damon shook his head and burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What founder's party?" I pulled from him and turned around to look at him and show that I was annoyed.

"Damon. I told you about the party last week! Were you not listening?" He shrugged. "Damon the founder's party is in three days! I asked you to be my date, and you said yes." He nodded reassuring me that he would go.

"What time is it?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Urm it's three o' clock. I got to go, vampire business and all." He came over to me and gave me a goodbye kiss then left. What was he up to?

...

She had no idea what Damon was really doing. He was going to Jenna's. He had called Caroline and Bonnie to meet him there. He was about to knock on her door when it opened and he saw Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline. He walked in the house and into the living room and sat on the couch while the three girls stood in front of him with their arms crossed.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Caroline spoke eagerly.

"Is Rick still in?" They shook their heads he took a deep breath then told them. "I need to find a way to propose to Elena and I was hoping you three could help me." He pointed to the three girls in front of him when their jaws dropped causing flies to fly into their mouths. (Not literally.)

"Are you sure you guys are ready for this kind of commitment?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna I have been waiting for a girl like Elena for all of my life so I would say yep." He stated while they all nodded in understanding.

Caroline moved and spoke first. "How about a romantic dinner then you order champagne then she sees the ring in the champagne?" He shook his head straight away. Caroline huffed and sat down.

"I don't think so blondie that one was lame and I don't think I would want my future fiancé to choke on her wine." He smirked at Caroline and looked over to Jenna. "How about: you?"

"Urm... How about: sky writing?" He frowned and shook his head that was a definite no, no. He looked over to Bonnie hoping she had an idea.

"How about a romantic dinner in the Boarding house and when the night is near an end, you sing to her 'Bruno Mars – Marry you'. She has always wanted some - one to sing to her while he proposed." He smiled and nodded.

"That's a good idea judgey. I will be proposing to her tomorrow night. Judgey want to come with me to pick a ring since it was your idea?" He asked. Bonnie jumped up and down in excitement shouting. 'YES.' While Jenna and Caroline; were sulking.

Bonnie followed him out of the door and into his car excitedly. She buckled in and clapped her hands together and giggled. "So when did you decide that you were going to propose?" He had started the car and looked over to Bonnie and chuckled when she had bounced around.

"I recently thought about it last week when we were in bed I was playing around with her hands and imagined a big gorgeous rock and a wedding band on her fingers and thought. 'Yep, it's time.'" Damon explained remembering that day. Bonnie breathed a sigh of content with finding joy his answer.

They stopped in front of Tiffany's, they jumped out of the car and while Damon was walking to the store Bonnie was practically running in the store.

Everyone in the store turned their attention to Damon as soon as he walked in. The girls want a taste of him, while the guys want to be him. Bonnie saw the girls faces as they walked in. They looked like they were going to bite off her head. 'Now I know how Elena feels all the time.' They stood in front of a gorgeous girl who was eyeing up Damon. This made her angry though she was eye humping her best friend fiancé to be.

"Bonnie would you like to take a look and I will talk to the employee." She nodded and walked off and saw Damon flirting. Bonnie was getting angry now. She stomped over to the girl and Damon.

"Hey lady! Paws off he is in here to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend! My best friend! Not to flirt with you!" Damon laughed. Bonnie stared at him confused while the poor girl looked terrified.

"Bonnie she is not interested in me, but maybe you." Damon couldn't stop laughing.

The girl had finally spoken. "I'm a lesbian." Bonnie gaped.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I never knew." Bonnie couldn't believe what she had just done.

"I'll forgive you if you give me your number." The girl winked which made Damon laugh harder. Bonnie gasped.

"I'm sorry I am not a lesbian." This made Damon laugh so hard he had to grab hold of the desk to keep himself up and not on the floor.

When Damon could finally stop laughing he asked the girl what she thinks he should get Elena, she knew something he should get her.

It was a beautiful ring it had red diamonds in the shape of a love heart and had silver diamonds round about it. It was also engraved. It said simul enim omnes aeterintas. Te et me semper, while in English it said 'Together for all eternity. You and me: always.

"Damon, I like this one." Damon smiled.

"This is the one."

...

**The Next Day**

Elena woke up to Damon curled next to her and holding her to him. She turned around to watch him sleep but when she turned she met his blue piercing eyes. He was awake before her.

"Good morning 'Lena." He kissed her lips and tickled her to make her giggle.

"Morning, Dami." He tickled so that he could hear her beautiful giggles.

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?" Damon asked once he had stopped tickling her.

"I would love to." She kissed him sweetly and once they pulled apart Damon jumped out of the bed in all his nakedness.

"Grab your things that you need to get ready for tonight and get out, go to Jenna's now." Elena laughed and got up and grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Once she came out she saw Damon with a bag full of her stuff. The stuff she was going to need for tonight. He kept pushing her until she was outside the door and rested his elbow on the door flirtingly.

"See you tonight. I'll pick you up tonight at six, look sexy." He done his eye-thing and smirked and closed the door in her face.

...

**Later that night**

It was half past five and everything was ready. The spaghetti and meatballs were simmering, the lights were dim, the table was set, it had a rose in the middle of the table and there was champagne next to the rose, he had also scattered rose petals up the stairs into his room and on his bed the candles were lit in the bedroom and the dining room. The music was set and he was ready. It was now time to pick up the lady and have a romantic night with her.

He walked out to his car and drove to the Gilbert home. He knocked on the door, the door opened he had expected it to be Elena but it was Jenna.

"Hey Jenna is Elena ready?" Just when he had asked out her Jenna moved to the side as Elena walked down the stairs. Damon was awe struck by her beauty; it was like she was a princess, his princess.

Her dress was black stopped at her mid thighs; it was also a v – neck which gave you a little view of her breasts. She had curled half of her hair and put half of it up. She also had black eye shadow but not too much and she also had lip gloss on her oh so kissable lips.

"You look beautiful." Elena blushed as he held out an arm for her to hold onto.

"You don't look bad either Mr. Salvatore." Elena was flirting with him while still blushing. Jenna closed the door with a smile and watched from the window as he opened the car door for her. It was so romantic.

"Ric." Alaric walked into the living room. "Why don't we go on dates anymore? Did you know Damon is proposing to Elena tonight? When will we be getting married?" Jenna asked all at once. Alaric walked over to her and pecked her on the lips.

"Soon." Was all he said and as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Damon saying 'Thanks for that Dick!'

...

Damon pulled into the drive way and using his vamp speed, he ran around to the other side of the car opened the door and offered a hand which she took. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the Boarding House with him.

Elena gasped looking everywhere. He had done all of this for her. Is he getting lucky tonight or what? "Damon this is beautiful. How did you come up with all of this at once?" Damon smirked and sat her down at the table.

"Well the romantic part of me took over. I want to show how much I love you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet intoxicated kiss. He pulled from her and went into the kitchen grabbed their dinner and headed in. He sat down and dug in to their Spaghetti and meatballs creating small talk between them. As soon as they had finished Damon stood up and signalled for Elena to stay in her seat.

He pressed play on the stereo and out came the tune to 'Bruno Mars – Marry You.' What Elena didn't expect was that he was the one going to be singing it to her.

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Elena gasped knowing what he was doing and felt tears of happiness shining in her eyes.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

He stared deep into her eyes on his knees and he got up and pulled her with him staring in her eyes while singing.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Oh, come on, girl.

He and Elena smiled and started to dance around.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Elena laughed while dancing around with him. She was having fun and Damon thinks. No he knows! She is going to say yes.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

They kept on dancing and laughing.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

He smiled at Elena and he picked her up bridal style and spun her around then sat her down in the chair lovingly.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

For a moment Elena saw pain flashing in his eyes only for a second before it was filled with happiness.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

He pointed to Elena then himself.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Damon kneeled down next to her and looked her in the eyes holding her hands.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Then Damon pulled out the ring and Elena's eyes were once again shining and tears of joy were running down her cheeks.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you

"So what do you say?" He asked sweetly wiping her tears away with his hand.

"Yes! Yes Damon! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes all the way." She pulled him for a passionate kiss while he lifted her bridal style to run up to the room and make love to her. While he was carrying her she looked at the inscription on the ring.

simul enim omnes aeterintas. Te et me simper. Together for all eternity. You and me always.

**Well... What did you all think? **


End file.
